Jealously cant take it (KEDDIE STORY)
by houseofanubisKTFan
Summary: (Note: i do not own house of anubis) this story is about when KT's enieme wants to kill KT because she is jealous of KT and Eddie can patrica and Eddie save her in time (some Peddie) contains alot of romance (mostly Keddie a bit of Peddie) a bit of Drama and mystery. Rating T because of romance and mystery. PLEASE READ!
1. Introduction

**BIG NEWS KEDDIE FANS I HAVE MANAGED TO RELEASE MY NEW STORY EARLY!**

**Introduction **

**Hello Keddie fans,**

**This is HouseofanubisKTFan here this is my second story (a short one) and it is for Keddie fans! I am a massive Keddie fan; they look so cute together anyway… this story is basically about Eddie and KT in love and Patricia get's jealous and goes over the top. People get hurt plus lots of romance. So well also this story is a pov I do pov's sometimes I don't do them sometimes I do. So it varies but this one will suit it. (If you do not know what a pov is it is basically like someone writing a diary about themselves and stuff so yeah) I will probley update this story 3-4 times a week not as often as my main one because this is a small one but if I get favourites , followers and reviews I may have to expand it to everyday! So it depends. But I will soon update my first chapter I hope you like it! **

**Basic plot**

**Everyone is packing to go home for the holidays **

**Patricia, Eddie and KT have to stay behind ( I need a reason) (bit upset)**

**I know that is like so basic and does not tell you much but I didn't wanna ruin it so yeah…**

**By the way I will not include any other couples but at the beginning when they say bye and stuff couples happen there so …. **

**I LOVE KEDDIE**

**I WILL UPDATE THE FIRST CHAPTER SOON! **

**CHECK MY PROFILE AND MY OTHER STORY!**


	2. Chapter 1- House of Packing

**Chapter 1- packing**

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS ONLY THE PLOT**

**Hey HouseofanubisKTFan here today I had time to write my first chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy it please comment by the way these are pov's set: after touchstone of Ra (when they say goodbye) I do include in this chapter the characters from season 3)**

**BY THE WAY THIS CHAPTER MAY SEEM A BASIC ONE IN A FEW CHAPTERS TIME IT WON'T **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Alfie's POV **

**Today I was packing I was ready to go to college with willow I felt happy and sad at the same time mostly sad actually you see Im very upset leaving Anubis house because we had great times there Trudy making cookies, the breakfasts but most importantly sibuna I will really miss going down in the cellar and finding out what victor was up to next. **

**Willow's POV**

**I am sitting in my room just staring at a copy of the class photo Mr. Sweet gave us. Tears roll down my eyes I am so upset leaving the house I've always wanted to be here and for a term I was. second school has gone so quickly. I am a little excited going with alfie to business ed but business studies is not really my thing I only applied for it cause alfie and I are going to be a BIG couple **

**Joy's POV**

**Im in my bedroom with willow and KT and willow is staring at the photo of the class and KT is looking at this key im just folding my clothes and putting them in suitcase I am very upset I don't wanna leave I just wanna stay I don't even know if I will go to college or get a job down my road at the newsagents It would be so much easier. But me and Jerome will still be in touched we live like 40 minute drive away from each other so I think that's covered **

**KT'S POV**

**Im laying on my bed and staring at my key my great gramps gave me I feel really upset and billions of tears are running down my cheek. To be honest I love Eddie and I never had time to ask him out but Patricia would have killed me if I asked him. I do really love him; at least I and Eddie are going to meet up sometime in a café near him. Im thinking of going to university im not sure yet. **

**Patricia's POV**

**im packing my things into my suitcase me and Eddie are going to meet up a lot this holiday he said he was going to come down to England to come and see me and we were going to a fancy restaurant and stay in a hotel and maybe also kind of… actually I might not really say a it's just bit disgusting **

**Eddie's POV**

**Im sitting on my bed and from losing my powers just thinking about the graduation day. I was thinking about Patrica and my dad rushing over to see if im alright. I do like Patricia but don't love her you see I thought I do but I don't. I kind of have a crush on KT… but it is too late to ask her now although in the café I should maybe see if she wanted to come round mine for a bit … maybe….**

**Jerome's POV**

**Im so upset about leaving alfie my best buddy who I have always met we live quite near each other he lives in Manchester and I live in Blackpool so I think we should be able to see each other sometime I also will miss Joy my girlfriend she said we can meet up, chat together on face book and go on Skype plus she is only about 40 minutes away so I think I will be alright… I will not be alright**

**Fabians' POV **

**From the graduation party when me and Mara kissed I have been wondering if I should still go out with Mara cause of Nina you see Nina said she might come to England this holiday to see me apparently she is saving her money up. And she has been talking on Skype about it and twitter so Im thinking about maybe dumping Mara but nicely maybe just not really turning up.. I don't know yet **

**Mara's POV**

**I can't wait till me and fabian meet up it will be great we are going to studiss which is study and kiss when I say kiss I mean like you know… but fabian doesn't seem right at the moment I hope it isn't Nina to be honest I didn't really like Nina or KT I don't like America to be truthful. Im not being mean but just…. Never mind **

**Trudy's POV**

**I am making farewell cookies for everyone I am writing each person's name's on their cookies and then they can take them home. I am very upset I don't want them to go I am actually crying im sorry (wipes eyes) I will also miss victor (cry's) **

**Authors note: (I wanted to include victor 1 more time)**

**Victor's POV (sorry if he is OOC) **

**Im at home with corbair in my office I have at home I miss Anubis I do. I got to admit the students weren't bad either. I have the touchstone safe now so I think there will be no more danger in Anubis house well I won't know… but the new caretaker is coming next term with the newbie's the newbie's went home early for their holidays but still danger can arise.**

**The next chapter will be when they find out about Patrica and Eddie and KT staying at Anubis house. And there will start to be some Keddie…NO PEDDIE! I will try to update soon maybe tomorrow or the next day… please review and follow and favourite! PM me ideas! **

**HouseofanubisKTFan **


	3. Chapter 2-House of Phone call

**Chapter 2-The phone call **

**NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS ONLY THE PLOT**

**Hey here is my new chapter this is where the phone call comes hope you like it…. After the next chapter so chapter 4 it will start to GET KEDDIE!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Everyone's POV**

**We were all sitting in the living room with our bags and suitcases in the entrance hall (as victor used to call it) we were all speaking about the graduation and the touchstone and sibuna then we started speaking about what were our plans in the future and we all agreed that we were going to meet up sometime in London! We exchanged face book & twitter names, Skype accounts, face time profiles, you tube accounts and also we all got everyone's numbers and emails. **

**Then there was a call Trudy went to pick up the phone it was Mr. Sweet**

**"Hello Mr Sweet" says Trudy**

**"Urr hey Trudy I have some news" says Mr. Sweet**

**(Trudy sits down) **

**"You see I have just had a call from eddies KT'S and Patricia's parents and they are not allowed to come home for the holidays" says Mr. Sweet**

**"They'll be devastated plus KT was really excited going aboard anyway why" says Trudy**

**"Well KT's parents have decided they wanted a holiday away from their daughter" says Mr. Sweet **

**"OMG that is so mean they have had a whole term without her" says Trudy**

**"Yes, Eddie's parents have to go to Spain to see Eddie's grandma. And it would be too much for Eddie" says Mr. Sweet**

**"Really" says Trudy**

**"Really and then Patricia's parents are going to a paradise island with piper but not Patricia" says Mr. Sweet**

**"That is so rude I will try to tell them" says Trudy**

**"Good luck and bye" says Mr. Sweet**

**"Bye" says Trudy**

**Eddie's POV**

**Trudy just told me some devastating news I am so upset/angry with my parents really to go to Spain and me not come with them and I have to stay here I suppose I got Patrica…and KT! So I should be alright well I have another chance to ask KT out. Trudy is going away so we will be house alone get it – no such a bad joke- **

**KT's POV**

**I hate my parents they are going aboard without me I was SO looking forward to that it was just because of some stupid couple offer apparently so I couldn't come im stuck here – I don't mind but I wanted to go aboard at least I will be with patrica and EDDIE! Yay I have 1 more chance but im still a bit scared in case Patricia kills me. She wouldn't do anything like that or would she… **

**Patricia's POV**

**Yay im not going to stupid paradise piper is going. Woohoo! I will be with Eddie yay we could go to the movies, go to McDonalds, and catch a bus… wait KT! GRR I hate her I think she is jealous of me and Eddie well if she goes too close I will deal with her! GRR **

**Everyone's POV –part from patrica Eddie and KT **

**Trudy just came in and told patrica , Eddie and KT they could not come home for the holidays because of their parents are all going somewhere and they don't want the child with them I feel so sorry for them.. I think patrica is happy about it though cause she was bouncing around on the sofa when Trudy came in and KT just sat and stared and ran out, Eddie just went to his room I don't think they are alright I feel so sorry for them…**

**Did you like chapter 2 I will update soon after the next chapter it will be KEDDIE times! Woohoo! So are you ready I am… by the way the next episode is quite a sad episode cause they leave.. please PM your ideas, review PLEASE and I might update quicker…**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**i will not update tomorrow as for i have updated the next chapter today. plus it may take me longer to update because i need to change the story line a little. i will try to stick to the plan still! **


	4. Chapter 3-House of Farewells

**Chapter 3-farewells **

**Hope you enjoy chapter 3, review and favourite!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **

**Big news: i have changed the storyline here is the new thing!**

(NOTE I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS) This is a keddie story it is about KT and eddie are in love and KT'S emenie wants to kill KT can patricia and Eddie save her before it is too late contains alot of romance, some violence and hurt/comfort. Rated T i will try to update 3-4 times a week maybe more depends how many views and reviews i get. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT KEDDIE Fans.

**Everyone's POV**

**We were all standing in the entrance hall. Trudy was rushing to call taxis and planes flights. KT, Eddie and Patricia all came to say goodbye too. We were hugging and kissing each other **

"**Im so upset" says willow**

"**I loved this place" says Mara and wiped her eyes **

"**We will all see each other again" says Jerome **

"**We will" everyone else said**

**Everyone part from KT, Patricia and Eddie wheel their suitcases and carry their bags out the house with sad faces with drops of water raining down from their eyes they all wave to KT,patricica, Eddie. They wave back and then the Anubis door closes .seeing last glimpse alfie eating a cookie. **

**Patricia's POV **

**When the door shut I felt I was closed up or trapped never to see air or happiness again. Tears fell down my eyes making a puddle on the floor. KT came over to me and said "don't worry it will be alright" and put her arm over my shoulder. I moved it off and stomped into my room.**

**KT's POV**

**The door just closed it is like im being locked up in prison someone pulling me to my own hell. Never to see my friends again I was crying like thunder's rain pouring down on me. Jerome said we can all meet up sometime in London. Im not sure if I could come because I live in Transylvania in America. And we only visit England for 3 weeks every year. My mum has organised after the holidays an open day at a university in America. – I wish it was England. Enough about me you should have seen Patricia I was upset but her well… I went over to see her she was crying and then I put my arm around her shoulder she flicked it off. So I went up into my room**

**Eddie's POV**

**The door slammed shut. I felt lost and so upset. I have to admit I sobbed for about 20 minutes then I went straight onto face time in my bedroom and talked to alfie he was already at his house cause he lives about 30-40 minutes from here. When alfie turned the camera on I saw that he had been crying because of his red face and water sailing at the bottom of his eyes. We chatted for a bit then Alfie's dad came in and turned it off. So that was the end of the conversation **

**Trudy's POV**

**The door went shut. I went cry. I was so upset I went straight into the kitchen crying my heart out all over the cake we had for yesterday's pudding. Im very upset. And when I say very I mean extremely I will never ever see them again. They said they may visit once a year. But new students will be coming in Erin, Cassie, Dexter and the others. They are fun but unlike the Anubis residents who has just left.**

**KT's, Eddie's,Patricia's POV **

**After about an hour up in our room's we went downstairs and Trudy was there with tears in her eyes she said "goodbye nice to see you please visit soon" says Trudy and then we all stare at her and no words come out our mouths we all had dry tongues, lost of voice and teary eyes. She goes out and gives us the key. **

**KT's POV**

**Then we go into the living room we are all lost for words we were just crying and crying then after about 20 minutes we talked about what we were going to do in the holiday. Eddie just said he mum left him $1000 I mean pounds sorry I get so used to it. But I had some news which made my stomach gurgle Patricia said we couldn't go to many places because Eddie and her was going to a fancy restaurant which would cost about 600. I stared at Eddie he was red faced. I ran out sobbing – once again into my bedroom**

**Patricia's POV**

**Hahah I just made KT scream out the living room she basically ran straight out well me and Eddie will have some quality time together ( I look around) where is Eddie EDDIE EDDIE!**

**Eddie's POV**

**As soon as I saw KT sprint out of the room and Patricia turning away. I knew my time was right I sneaked out the living room. And went up to KT I knocked on her door she said come in **

**KT'S POV**

**Eddie just knocked I said come in to him I shouldn't have... He came in anyway and sat with me face to face. He held my hand I felt like moving it away encase Patricia saw but somehow, it just was stuck onto Eddie's hand like superglue. I began should we… then he put his finger to my mouth and said shh don't speak. Then he kissed me on the lips…. But what I didn't know Patricia was outside my door eavesdropping….. **

**Did you like chapter 3 I will soon update I left it on a cliff-hanger ha. Please review and favourite and follow me I appreciate it and I may slide another chapter in today if I have reviews! I will soon update me REVIEW me and PM me ideas for new stories**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **


	5. Chapter 4-House of Romance

**Chapter 4- House of Romance **

**Important message **

**I am absulouty so sorry I was meant to update this story on Wednesday and Friday (well that's today) **

**But anyway the main point is im really sorry. You do not know how sorry I am you see well im really busy – clubs, friends, school, homework, E.T.C. So I have hardly any time to update. So I have decided, I will update less often - (im sorry fans) it is just im really busy. And I disappointed you twice and I can't do it again. So I will update 3+ times a week I will update on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Starting today! I tried to space them out a bit. Anyway let's get on with it! I will update a chapter today!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan**

**Patricia's POV**

**I immediately knew where Eddie was I ran up into KT's bedroom and listened outside the door I could hear a shh and a kissing sound I sprung open the door and to my amazement saw Eddie and KT kissing **

**KT's POV**

**When I was being snogged I felt happy, emotional and instantly I knew who was right for me. Eddie the man of my dreams. He is still a superhero to me. We were just smooching then the door creaked open and Patricia was standing staring at me and Eddie **

**Eddie's POV **

**I pursed my lips around her lips kissing her for over 30 seconds I felt touched that KT actually likes me then Patrica comes in stares at us in horror**

**Patricia's POV**

**I just came in and saw KT and Eddie kissing I stared at them for a bit and said "I understand if you wanna be with KT im fine about it" says Patricia **

**Eddie's POV**

**Patrica just came in and said it was fine for me and KT to kiss! That is not like Patricia maybe she has changed. She might off or probley don't care but now Patrica doesn't mind looks like me and KT are in full swing relationships.**

**KT's POV**

**I saw Patricia come in with a horror face then it turns into a smile. What the? Nice Patricia there has never been a nice one there has been tones of mean ones. But never a nice one. What is up with her? Maybe she just wanted to start fresh or something. But I still should keep an eye on her. Then I edged forward to kiss Eddie again **

**Eddie's POV **

**As soon as Patrica gone KT edged towards me with her lips I dragged myself onto her and both of our lips touched and soon kissed again this time I put my hands around her shoulders and KT did the same to me.**

**KT's POV**

**Patrica went out I kissed Eddie this time it was me I couldn't stop myself I just found myself drawn together edging towards Eddie with my lips ready. Eddie placed his onto mine then we kissed and Eddie put his arms around my shoulders and I did too. **

**Patricia's POV**

**Im in my bedroom crying my heart out. Im not really angry with KT to be honest because it was Eddie's Fault but I do understand if he wants to go out with KT he can see if I care. I don't care well I am really upset about it though…**

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 4 I really enjoyed writing my passionate feelings about them. I hope you favourite, follow, PM me ideas for other stories, and most importantly review more reviews I get more I will update!**

**PEEPS! IF you haven't red this already READ IT NOW!**

**THIS IS MY NEW STORYLINE!**

(NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HOUSE OF ANUBIS) This is a Keddie story it is about KT and Eddie are in love and KT'S emenie wants to kill KT can Patricia and Eddie save her before it is too late contains alot of romance, some violence and hurt/comfort. Rated T

**I have changed it because of too many mean comments- but I do understand them well there not mean there helpful actually! So thanks so much for telling me!**

**HouseofanubisKTFan **


End file.
